harmidomfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cezary Młodowski
Caleel Harris (S1E1A - S3E8A) Andre Robinson (S3E8B-obecnie) Jakub Jankiewicz|pełneimie = Cezary Młodowski|pseudonimy = Jednooki Jack|wiek = 11 lat|zajęcie = Uczeń Szkoły Podstawowej|cel = Ożenić się z Hanią|miejscezamieszkania = Dom Młodowskich, Koronne Knieje, Michigan|krewni = Herbert Młodowski (adopcyjny ojciec) Harold Młodowski (adopcyjny ojciec) Babcia Cezara (babcia)|zwierzaki = Cleopawtra (kot) Nepurrtiti (kociak)|sojusznicy = Hirek (najlepszy przyjaciel) Haiku Penelopa Rdza Zbigniew Leoś Rozalia Maliniak Robert Maliniak (czasami) Siostry Hirka Hania (obiekt westchnień)|wrogowie = Robert Maliniak (jednostronnie) Deratyzator Paweł Filip|lubi = Hanię Haiku Siostry Hirka Bazila Spotykać się z przyjaciółmi Koty Pikniki Aktorstwo Gry Wideo Komiksy Grę w zośkę Filmy fantastyczno-naukowe SMOOCH ARGGH! Baseball|nielubi = Bycia odtrącanym przez Hanię Gdy Hirek ma kłopoty Bycia odtrącanym przez Hirka Gdy Robert jest z Hanią Filmy z kategorią R Wysokości Mdleć Być samotnym Gdy Hirek naraża go na niebezpieczeństwo Nadopiekuńczość jego ojców|umiejętności = Wysoka inteligencja Naśladowanie robota Wiedza na temat manier przy stole Aktorstwo Gra w baseball Pieczenie|podpis = }} Cezary Czarek Młodowski – 11 letni chłopiec z klasy Hirka i jego najbliższy kumpel, syn Herberta i Harolda. Zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia w najstarszej siostrze Harmidomskiego – Hani. Opis Cezary jest jedynakiem i najlepszym przyjacielem Hirka. Ma dwóch ojców, Herberta i Harolda, którzy spełniają każdą jego zachciankę i zawsze go wspierają. On i jego ojcowie mają złośliwego kota o imieniu Cleopawtra i przyjaznego kociaka, Nepurrtiti. Cezary wspomina również o swojej babci. On i jego ojcowie żyją w jednorodzinnym domu położonym po drugiej stronie domu Harmidomskich. Według Instagramowego posta ekipy produkcyjnej, Czarek jest adoptowanym dzieckiem Howarda i Harolda. Osobowość Czarek jest niezręczny, opiekuńczy, a także słodki i pomocny. Hirek zawsze może liczyć na jego pomoc przy opracowywaniu planu. Podobnie jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel - Hirek, Czarek pasjonuje się komiksami, grami wideo i filmami fantastyczno-naukowymi. Jest miłośnikiem kotów i sam posiada dwa, które bardzo kocha. Czarek wykazuje się wysoką inteligencją. Wie jak obliczać podatki i zna dobre maniery przy stole, co pokazano w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch stołach". Równie dobrze idzie mu opiekowanie się dziećmi. Czarek charakteryzje się brakiem umiejętności społecznych, ale pomimo tego bardzo przyjazny i życzliwy. 11 latek jest także cierpliwy i lubi przebywać w towarzystwie sióstr Hirka, ponieważ czuję się samotny z powodu bycia jedynakiem. Czarek jest bardzo neurotyczny, tchórzliwy i ostrożny. Ma astmę, dlatego on i jego ojcowie wszędzie noszą ze sobą inhalator. Według jego rodziców nie może spożywać posiłków ze zbyt dużą ilością cukru lub soku pomarańczowego z miąższem. Czarek ma uczulenie na wszelkiego rodzaju orzechy, w szczególności na orzeszki ziemne, a także na gluten (prawdopodobnie ma nietolerancję glutenu). Odcinek "Wszyscy na parkiet" ujawnia, że cierpi na akrofobię (lęk wysokości). Często zdarza mu się wpadać w panikę i przesadnie reaguje. Gdy już się mu to zdarza oddycha szybko i głęboko w papierową torbę, którą nosi ze sobą cały czas. Czarek jest wielkim fanem Bazyla, co pokazano w odcinku "The Price of Admission". Zna na pamięć wszystkie jego piosenki. W domu ma mnóstwo pluszaków, które dotrzymują mu towarzystwa. Ma w swoim pokoju własny laptop i szumiącą maszynę, bez której możliwe, że nie może zasnąć. W odcinku "Prima aprilis rządzi" pokazano, że ma trofeum baseballowe, które prawdopodobnie zostało przekazane mu przez Harolda (ponieważ sam on był baseballistą). Największą słabością jest Hania - najstarsza z sióstr Harmidomskich, w której zakochał się po uszy. Kiedy próbuje jej powiedzieć, że ją kocha, zazwyczaj krew mu leci z nosa, zachowuje się jak robot, aż w końcu mdleje. W swojej szafie ma kapliczkę ze zdjęciami Hani, a także rzeczami które ona mu podarowała, dotknęła lub po prostu jej ukradzionymi. Czarek wysyła Hani prezenty, co widać w odcinku "Pies ogrodnika" jednak ona przechowuje jego podarunki w pudełku. Czasami Cezary próbuje zniszczyć randkę Hani i Roberta, ale zawsze kończy się to niepowodzeniem. Wygląd Ma czarne, bujne włosy, ciemną karnację oraz piegi. Jest Afroamerykaninem. Nosi duże okulary, bluzkę w niebiesko-limonkowe paski z białym kołnierzykiem, czarne dresy i buty z trzema białymi paskami i białymi sznurowkami. Jego piżama składa się z niebieskiej koszuli nocnej z białym kołnierzykiem i parą pasujących do siebie spodni. Okulary Czarek nosi okulary, które wyglądają identycznie jak te, w początkowym projekcie Hali. Jednak jego okulary są nieco bardziej owalne i mniej grube, a także kolor ich soczewek jest jaśniejszym odcieniem niebieskiego niż w okularach Hali. Czarek bardzo rzadko zdejmuje okulary. Można zobaczyć go bez nich w odcinku Cnota cierpliwości", "Mężnienie", "Bardzo wesołe miasteczko" i "Ferie wiosenne. Bez nich jego źrenice są bardzo małe. Karta tytułowa odcinka "Rola brata" sugeruje, że Czarek potrzebował okularów od dziecka. Alternatywne wersje i alter-ego Dziewczyna Pod koniec odcinka "Brat wśród braci" Hirek zostaje wysłany do alternatywnego wszechświata, w którym zmienia się każda płeć postaci. Żeńska wersja Czarka widziana jest na zdjęciu, obok żeńskiej wersji Hirka - Hirci. Żeńska wersja Czarka ma długie, ciemne włosy z niebieską wstążką. Ubrana jest w żółtą sukienkę z poziomym, białym paskiem na środku. Ma okulary takie same jak Czarek i fioletowe okrągłe kolczyki podobne do czerwonych Honi. Można wyznioskować, że podkochuje się w Hugo - męskiej wersji Hani i ma dwie matki (żeńskie wersje Heberta i Harolda). Ta wersja Czarka ostatecznie przestaje istnieć, gdy okazało się, że cała przygoda Hirka to tylko sen. Jednooki Jack Czarek podobnie jak Hirek jest wielkim fanem komiksów Asa Łebskiego. Hirek często przebiera się za Asa Łebskiego, a Czarek za jego pomagiera, Jednookiego Jacka. W odcinku "Dochodzenie bez przelotu" chłopcy przebierają się za ów postacie na zlot miłośników komiksów z Łebskim Asem, ale ostatecznie nie udało im się w nim uczestniczyć. W komiksie "Deuces Wild!" i odcinku pilotażowym o tej samej nazwie, Hirek i Czarek udają, że walczą z ogromnym, cuchnącym potworem jako As i Jack. Pod koniec komiksu dołączają do nich alternatywne wersje superbohaterek - sióstr Hirka, by pomóc pokonać potwora. Ciekawostki *Często nazywa Hirka ,,Szwagrem". *Nie może zasnąć bez maszyny szumiącej. *W odcinku "Pies ogrodnika" ujawniono, że pomimo tego, że jest zakochany w Hani, nienawidzi sposobu, w jakim się wokół niej zachowuje, ponieważ nie może kontrolować siebie, gdy jest w pobliżu. *Jeśli zauważy Hanię w pobliżu, zacznie mu lecieć krew z nosa i sekundę później zemdleje. *Ma on uczulenie na orzeszki ziemne. *Jego polskie imię jest formą imienia "Caesar". *W odcinku "Psikus!" ujawniono, że leci mu krew z nosa za każdym razem, gdy się boi. *Nigdy nie ujawniono, kim są biologiczni rodzice Czarka, ani dlaczego oddali go do adopcji. Nie wiadomo też, czy kiedykolwiek znał swoich biologicznych rodziców, lub czy jego adopcyjni ojcowie ich znali. **W odcinku "Prawda ekranu" Czarek wspomina, że urodził się miesiąc za wcześnie. **W odcinku "Poza kadrem" Czarek mówi trenerowi Pacowskiemu, że jego terapia z Dr. Lopezem trwa 9 lat. Jeśli Clyde stosuje terapię dr Lopeza przez długi czas (który był także osobistym terapeutą Howarda oznacza to, że prawdopodobnie został adoptowany, kiedy był bardzo małym dzieckiem (około 2 lat). * Wielu międzynarodowych aktorów podkładających głos Czarkowi to kobiety. * W wersji fińskiej jego imię to Klaus. * Nietoleruje glutenu, ale w kilku odcinkać widać jak je żywność z glutenem. * Czarek złamał czwartą ścianę i rozmawiał z widzami w odcinku "Przeróbka" i "Harmi-szpital". * Na początku rozwoju serialu, gdy rodzina Harmidomskich składała się z królików, Czarek był bóbrem. * Aby wyrazić emocje, w okularach Czarka często pojawiają się symbole. Przykładowo, gdy ma mdłości w jego oczach są wiry, a gdy jest zakochany oczy są zastąpione sercami. en:Clyde McBride es:Clyde McBride fr:Clyde he:קלייד מקברייד id:Clyde McBride ja:クライド マクブライド pt-br:Clyde McBride ru:Клайд Макбрайд tl:Clyde McBride zh:克莱德 Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Młodowscy Kategoria:Główne postacie